<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken Hope by Mysterious_Little_Critter626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678981">Mistaken Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626'>Mysterious_Little_Critter626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Prisoner Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Day the Black Sun, Ozai may have lost one prisoner but at least he gain another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bringing in a new type of hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807">Towards the Sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance">MuffinLance</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaluva/pseuds/Chuthulhu">Chuthulhu (Mangaluva)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaluva/pseuds/Mangaluva">Mangaluva</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656">Fractures</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieNyx/pseuds/EvieNyx">EvieNyx</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217872">There Is No Fire Lord</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling">OccasionalStorytelling</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stood at the empty, damaged cell. He sees the guard on the ground. The recent traitor ran to the guard and asked him what happen. The guard explained.</p><p>The traitor, Iroh, has escaped.</p><p>When the ex-prince ran towards the exit, the elite guards were there waiting for him.</p><p>Prince Zuko has been arrested.</p><p>//////</p><p>As Iroh left the prison, he sees Master Piandao. The swordsmen was ready with the war balloon. “I have to admit, whoever invented this contraption is a genius. It is unfortunate it is now use for war.” He looked at his old friend. The man was looking back at the Caldera. To where the palace would be. “I’m sure he made the right choice, Iroh.”</p><p>“Perhaps I should stay a little longer.”</p><p>“The Sozin’s Comet is coming. We can’t afford to waste time. One of our spies say how Fire Lord Ozai is planning to use it. The Fire Nation will burn down the entirety of the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>“That does sound like him, and the Avatar still needs to master firebending.” Iroh sighs, he turned back to the swordsman and the balloon. “We will see what needs to be done once we’re in the campsite.”</p><p>It took a day or two for to reach the White Lotus campsite on one of the islands. In an area thar far away from any of the villages. With trails rumored to be haunted. No wondering soul would think to come to this area unless it was out of a curiosity that overrides fear. Well unless the soul was a member of the White Lotus as both Master Pakku and Jeong Jeong the Deserter were proof enough. “What of King Bumi?”</p><p>“King Bumi has escape and reclaim his home during the Black Sun. He’ll will be waiting on what we plan next.” Jeong Jeong said to the grand master. He paused for a moment. “Unfortunately, after the Black Sun, our spies have reported that there has been tension within the palace. They fear some higher ups have been growing suspicion of their presence.”</p><p>“Then it’s best to have them retreat for now.” Piandao said. “Did they at least have any information on Prince Zuko?”</p><p>“They have reported the Prince attended the meeting of it is to be done with the comet. Unfortunately, there are no further information of what happen after the Black Sun. Although since Fire Lord Ozai have not claimed him a traitor or dead we can only assume the worse.” Jeong Jeong looked to Iroh with a grim expression. “I’m sorry Iroh.”</p><p>This was something Iroh had feared would happen. That his nephew was lost to him. Perhaps discovering the truth of his ancestry wasn’t what his nephew needed. Iroh sighed in disappointment. “There is no time wallow what has happened, for now we must focus on what needs to be done. We must find the Avatar and guide him to victory.”</p><p>//////</p><p>“Hey what about Jeong Jeong?”</p><p>“Right like we’ll ever see Jeong Jeong again.”</p><p>“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” The children jumped to their feet, except for Toph, and braced for battle. Only to find some old friends standing on the doorway. Iroh smiled warmly to them. "Hello young Avatar.”</p><p>“Oh, Iroh and a couple of old guys are here.”</p><p>“Toph why didn’t you say anything!?”</p><p>Toph grinned, “I want it to be a surprise Snoozles.”</p><p>Minutes later, the adults and children were sitting on the ground, with Iroh pouring tea into the children’s cups. “So, you’re all in a secret organization called the White Lotus. That explains the lotus tile.” Sokka said as he held up the tile Piandao gave him.</p><p>“But why are coming to us now?” Aang said.</p><p>“Fire Lord Ozai is planning to use the comet to burn down the Earth Kingdom.” Jeong Jeong said with a grim expression.</p><p>All the kids looked shocked, “what?! He can’t do that!” Aang shouted. “What am I going to do?”</p><p>“He can and he will. You need to learn firebending before the comet arrives.” Pakku said in a strict voice. “You cannot afford to waste time.”</p><p>Katara covered her mouth, “I can’t believe this.”</p><p>“I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but that plan is just pure evil.” Sokka said, distraught at what he heard. Toph just sat there, her eyes widen with fear. The entire Earth Kingdom? Even if they didn’t believe their daughter, her parents still lived there.</p><p>Iroh gave the children a sympathetic look, “I know you are scared, but you cannot let fear take over.” Iroh then stood up facing towards Aang, he bowed to the monk. “I would be honored to teach you firebending, Avatar Aang.”</p><p>////// </p><p>Within the Capital City Prison, where it once held a traitorous general now held a prince. He sits in the lowest cell, no window to show the sun and moon. There is truly little comfort for Prince Zuko despite his rank. The prince’s hands held behind his back with short chains attach to the wall.</p><p>Standing on the other side of the bars was his father. With a face that matches a furious komodo rhino. “It is unfortunate that your uncle has corrupted you, Prince Zuko.” He stepped a little closer to the bars. “Although, you are fortunate enough that I still care for your wellbeing.”</p><p>“You’re wasting your time; I don’t know where he is.”</p><p>“I believe you.” Ozai unlocks the door to the cell. Kneeling, he forcibly lifted Zuko’s chin with heated fingers. “But that does not mean your actions will go unpunished.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curry Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gain a new perspective and a servant gets a new task.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mai return to her dorms, she notices a letter on her bed. The lifting it from the pillow and opening it she reads the words that made her both angry and confuse on the inside.</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Mai, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I am not usually one for speeches. So, Goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zuko”</em>
</p><p>“Did he really leave with you a pillow letter?” With an emotionless face, Mai turned to Azula leaning on the doorframe. “I knew my brother was spineless, but this is a new low even for him.” The princess casually walked to Mai and snatch the letter from her and read it out loud. “Dear Mai, Well, I am not usually one for speeches. So, Goodbye. From, Zuko.” She closed the letter and returns it to Mai. “Well, he wasn’t kidding about not being good with speeches. You know Mai, since he just casually threw away like that, it goes to show you wasted your time with him.” Azula looked to her friend with a sympathetic smile, but her eyes tell the opposite story. “Am I right?”</p><p>This was a test of her mask. With the mask of boredom still intact, Mai makes eye contact to the princess and says “yes, you’re right.”</p><p>//////</p><p>There was a couple of reason’s Aang didn’t like firebending. Well the main one is that it’s dangerous. He can’t really forget Katara’s scream and Sokka’s anger. Aang swore off firebending on that day, but he knew it was unrealistic promise to keep.</p><p>The other was having to wake up early. When it comes to being an airbender, he’s active during the middle of the day, being an earthbender was the same. When it comes to being a waterbender, you get to be more active at night. Firebenders are the opposite, their active in the morning. The avatar envies his friends who continues to sleep as he follows Sifu Iroh for training.</p><p>“Get in position.” Iroh said. Aang spread his legs apart and squat.</p><p>“Are going to tell me to feel the sun like Jeong Jeong?”</p><p>Iroh chuckles as he fixed Aangs pose into a firmer stance. “It is important for a firebender to feel the sun’s light and heat.” Pulling out a leaf from his sleeve, Iroh burnt the middle of it gave it to Aang. The boy himself started to feel anxiety crawling up from his stomach. “I want you to keep the flames from reaching the edges of the leaf as long as you ca-”</p><p>The leaf was immediately engulfed in flames, Aang stepped out of stance and backed away from the ashes. He looked to Iroh guiltily, first day of firebending since Jeong Jeong and he’s already messing up. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>The look in the child’s eyes. The fear. He has seen this before. “Come sit down with me.” Aang did as he was told, sitting across from Iroh. “Are you afraid of fire Aang?”</p><p>Aang put a hand behind his head, “well it’s not that I’m afraid of it.”</p><p>“I’ve seen the fear in those eyes before. My nephew went through it as well.”</p><p>The child’s eyes widen, “Zuko? Really?”</p><p>“He developed a fear of fire during our time on the ship. It had taken awhile, but he managed to overcome it.”</p><p>“So firebending hurt him once?”</p><p>Iroh looked with regret across his face, “indeed. Though I do think the reason he was afraid of fire may be different from yours.”</p><p>Aang looked to where the others were sleeping, and then back to Iroh. “I did the leaf thing before with Jeong Jeong. I managed to do firebending and played with it too. I wanted to do that trick the performer guy was doing when we at the festival. Then I burned Katara because of it.”</p><p>“Jeong Jeong told me his experience training you. He said you were not ready to learn firebending and that you rushed into it.”</p><p>“He was right. Just like how he was right about how fire just consume and destroys everything.”</p><p>“While I do not agree with him of fire being a burden, he is right that without discipline fire can bring destruction. Although if you master discipline, fire can be a powerful source for life.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“For instance we need fire to bring light in the darkest of caves, and its heat keeps us warm as well as cook our food. For a firebender, you can keep yourself warm while using their breath of fire.”</p><p>“Like the airbenders. We keep ourselves warm by using a breathing technique.”</p><p>“Indeed. Fire can also bring change to an environment. A forest fire can burn down plants and kill animals, it cannot get rid of the soil. Leaving the seeds to grow, making different homes for old and new animals.” Iroh stroke his beard thoughtfully. “You know I have heard rumors that the first avatar was a firebender.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Although I’m not sure if that was just more lies the Fire Nation have come up with.” Not wanting to derail to much Iroh return to the subject at hand. “You see Aang, fire is life not just destruction.”</p><p>Aang looked down at his hands, having been told this different perspective maybe he should give firebending a second chance. “I would like to try that leaf again.” Iroh smiles.</p><p>//////</p><p>The Duke do not like these new adults. They been here for a couple of days now and they were already driving him mad. The water tribe warriors and earth bending soildiers were a lot better than these white flower guys. Those guys at least let him go around wherever he wants. With these flowers guys, The Duke has to be told so many times, over and over again to stay out of certain rooms. Or have someone always followed him around whenever he goes somewhere away from the other kids. Apparently that what happens when your youngest member of the group.</p><p>The water tribe warriors and earth bending soldiers also knew better than to work with stinking ashmakers. Most of them were obvious like that grumpy-scared-face old guy and suspiciously-happy-tea-loving old guy. But there be some of them that were less obvious, they must half-breeds.</p><p>Sure, suspiciously-happy-tea-loving old guy having been teaching Aang how to firebend for a couple days too, but to the Duke fire is just a stupid element to learn.</p><p>“Hey kid stay with the others.” A white flower man said. A half-bread, urgh.</p><p>The Duke just stick his tongue out and went back with the other two kids in the room. Both Haru and Teo were playing some boring board game. Haru looked at the The Duke sympathetically. “Aww, come on The Duke these guys aren’t so bad.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say your older than me. They let you go anywhere you want.”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t say anywhere, I’m not allowed in the girls room after all.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing they told us ahead of time too.” Teo out of nowhere then put down a tile on the board. “Also, I win.”</p><p>“Dang, and I was hoping to beat you this time.”</p><p>“Well better luck next time.”</p><p>“Are you guys seriously not bother by these ashmakers?” The Duke asked arms crossed.</p><p>The two older boys flinch by this question, Teo was the first to speak. “Well I don’t really have much of experience with the Fire Nation only stuff from the other refugees in the Northern Air Temple and when they attack the temple too. What about you Haru?”</p><p>“My village was under control from the Fire Nation, so most of my experience with them were not so great.”</p><p>“So why aren't you bother by them?” The Duke asked again.</p><p>Haru just shrugged, “well not all firebenders are bad, The Duke. I mean while I was helping dad with the Earth Kingdom Rebellion, we faced some bad earthbenders. Maybe you should give these guys a chance.”</p><p>“Yeah well-”</p><p>“Alright boys, time for dinner.” A young woman then came into the room interrupting of what The Duke has to say. “We’re having some curry tonight.”</p><p>//////</p><p>“Master Jeong Jeong, we have a situation.”</p><p>Jeong Jeong look to Lin Yi, “what is it?”</p><p>“Two of our members are missing.”</p><p>“Is there any traces of them?”</p><p>“None sir. Do think the Fire Nation is on to us?”</p><p>“No, they would have attack by now, and we should have seen more of their soldiers as well.” Jeong Jeong turn to the group of kids who were eating and laughing at Iroh’s jokes. “Send a rescue group and be alert. We do not know who we’re dealing with.”</p><p>//////</p><p>Sayaka was a newish servant of the palace, but she showed great potential and promise. She keeps a stone face whenever she serves the two royals their food and beverages. Not to mention is able to play peace makers whenever there’s minor disturbances between her fellow coworkers, thankfully nothing physical yet because she would have leave that to the guards to handle. Her life as servant in the palace was okay to say the least consider there this uneasy atmosphere with the walls, but it is an honor to serve closely to the Fire Lord.</p><p>That was until one day the Fire Lord himself have personally task her with a job. Sayaka would have been over joy until he told her what to do. To serve food and beverages to a prisoner in the Capital City Prison and to remain quiet about who the prisoner was once she sees him. On the inside the servant girl was scared, but she would never dare to go against Fire Lord Ozai’s wishes.  </p><p>The cell was at the lower level, and its number was 0001. Sayaka just needs to find it first. Easy enough. The food she carried were from the palace, but they’re not enough to fill up an empty stomach. Just a little rice and curry with a small cup of water. The Fire Lord must care very much about this prisoner to even feed him food from the palace. This prisoner should be honored. Not even the traitor Iroh had this luxury when he was a prisoner. At least that what was one of the guards told her when she first entered the prison.</p><p>Oh wow, she should stop thinking about prisons and prisoners. Calm down Sayaka, just thinks of this place as some sort of hotel. A really scary-looking, dark hotel. Oh sweet Agni, it’s darker when she on the lower level.</p><p>This servant girl doesn’t know much about how this place works, but she knows that the lower level are for the most dangerous firebenders. Fortunately, it’s very rare for it to be used like that ever since the Boiling Rock was made. Most of the gaurds now just use it as extra storage rooms or when they want to fool around. At least that what the rumors says.</p><p>Now here Sayaka stands in front of the 0001 cell, she holds the tray of food as one of the guards unlock the door. “Now remember, you not allowed to tell who this prisoner is to anyone. Understand?” The warden said.</p><p>“Yes sir.” She couldn’t really bow with the tray she’s carrying so Sayaka only nodded. The guard who unlock the door was the first to enter, then a second guard, next then the warden, and finally Sayaka.</p><p>There stood behind the bars was the prince, who she and her fellow coworkers were told have gone to the other islands to deal with issues there. Prince Zuko sat there sitting straight up facing them. Well, it’s not like the prince have much of a choice being chained up to the wall like that. He wore rags instead of royal attire. So Sayaka can see some bruises on his arms, legs and face. Despite this though, Prince Zuko - should she even call him that – held a determine expression as he looks at his visitors.</p><p>The guard unlock the cell bars, the warden when turn and spoke to the servant girl. “Alright, feed him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Curry Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who is the hunter and who is the bait?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case the first two chapters weren't clear, this story isn't just about Zuko during his time in prison. This is also about the Gaang interaction with Iroh and the White Lotus. This is mainly because stories that do have this concept never shows Gaang experience with Iroh. The stories usually takes place after Aang defeated Ozai and focuses more on Zuko after he was let out of prison. I don't have problem with this approach, but it does leave readers not being able to connect with Gaang once they see Zuko again when he is the Fire Lord or after he got out of prison.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka had been doing her task for a few days now, and in each day the prince seems to be getting worse. The bruises both deepen and spread. Sayaka then stated to see some scars to appear on his arms and legs as well.</p><p>The fear and horror of to the prison, seeing Prince Zuko’s condition, and getting close to the prisoner just to feed him. Combine all of that with confusion. Confusion as to why Fire Lord Ozai would have a servant girl like her to feed the prince. Sayaka did not dare question the Fire Lord’s when he forced made his orders. She was also focus on staying calm while entering and walking in the prison that the question didn’t came to mind.</p><p>Would it not make more sense to have a guard to feed the prince prisoner?</p><p>The guards were much more suited to defend themselves, so why put a feeble servant so close to a firebender? She may not be a firebender, but she knows some are able use the breath of fire.  </p><p>“Good evening, Miss Sayaka.” A guard, Taka, greeted her. Next to him was Mondo. They were on the evening shift, meaning she only gets to see him when serves lunch. There will always be two guards behind her as she feeds the prince. Taka and Mondo were more of the welcoming experience. </p><p>At dinner was Taeko and Junko, were the ones who scared her the most. They both teased at fact Sayaka was feeding the prince like he was a baby. Junko seems relish at servant’s discomfort.</p><p>Finally, at breakfast was Kokichi and Makoto who were both a mixed bag. Kokichi was alright to her, but he wastes no time making fun at the prince’s expense. Makoto just let his partner do what he wants, but he is generally a tolerable person.</p><p>On the way there Sayaka also meats guards patrolling the hallways. Kyoko in the morning, Hiro at noon, and Mukuro at the evening. Has Sayaka really been going to the prison so many times that she started to recognize these people? Oh well, the servant girl has other things to worry about. Like facing the prince again as she feeds him rice and curry. Sayaka silently prays to Agni he does not breathe fire at her face.</p><p>//////</p><p>Jeong Jeong was starting to get more worried. There wasn’t a large group of men they were facing. Someone was on the island and was doing their absolute best not to be spotted. Although they do not care to leave evidence that they were here.</p><p>They found the missing two members who were missing for several days. Their show sign of struggle, but their lives ended quickly with broken necks. What was odd is that this was not the area where they killed. Their bodies were dragged a good ten feet from the scenes of the crime. The two members were the only victims from the attack. Whoever is here, they’re definitely not after the members of the White Lotus. There would’ve been more victims by now, leaving the children more vulnerable.</p><p>The children. The Avatar.</p><p>As Jeong Jeong and Pakku helped find the two missing members with the rescue team, they left a certain area unprotected. An area that have a clear view of the courtyard in the temples. Where Iroh was training Aang.</p><p>The Order of the White Lotus were foolishly arrogant to believe the Northern Air Temple was a safe haven from the Fire Nation army. They never consider the Fire Lord would grow so desperate as to hire an assassin to do his job.</p><p>//////</p><p>The Duke still did not like these ashmakers, but suspiciously-happy-tea-loving old guy was growing on him unfortunately. He’s always making funny jokes and great tea. Though he would never admit to liking the old man out loud.</p><p>He along with Haru and Teo were watching Aang train firebending, which he’ll quietly admit looks cool. That only comes to training though, it’s looks stupid in real comeback. </p><p>Iro – uh - suspiciously-happy-tea-loving old guy, would instruct into a stance and have him do a routine every morning. Something about not burning leaf, which he finds stupid because wasn’t the point of firebending was to burn things? Oh well it’s probably not that big of deal.</p><p>The Duke really wish Jet were here with him. He and the other Freedom Fighters never saw him, Smerllerbee, and Long Shot after they left. Saying they were heading to Ba Sing Se to have a new start or something, which was stupid in his opinion. They were giving up fighting against the ashmakers.</p><p>After they left, the rest of the Freedom Fighters decided to disband. Most of them decided to help fight against the Fire Nation in any way they can. Others decided to seek refuge in pure Earth Kingdom villages, but if they see any ashmakers coming by they would kill them in an instant.</p><p>They were call Freedom Fighters for a reason. The Duke and Pipsqueak decided to help with the invasion when they run up to the Water Tribe Warriors. Despite Jet, Smerllerbee, and Long Shot leaving the Freedom Fighters, The Duke can bet on his helmet that his friends are out there killing ashmakers back home.</p><p>As The Duke continue to watch Aang do one more firebending for the day, he saw movement at the distant. He squinted pass Aang and suspiciously-happy-tea-loving old guy, there was some sort of man on a platform. He wasn’t wearing the uniform the White Lotus adults wear. “Hey who’s-” The Duke was cut off by an explosion that blinded everyone.</p><p>//////</p><p>Now Sayaka return to the prison once again for dinner this time a little earlier than usual. Well she deal with Taeko and Junko sooner rather than later. Minus well get the task over with right? Though as the servant girl walk through the hallway, she started to hear shouting in the distant. She also saw flashes of light from down the hall. The servant girl can only assume it was from firebending.</p><p>The commotion was also getting closer and all the servant girl can do was to stand there as Prince Zuko run past her. She slowly turns to the direction he was headed until someone grabbed her by the neck. Making Sayaka yelp and drop the rice and curry on to the ground. It made the prince stop in his track and turn towards her and the three guards who were chasing him. “Nuh uh uh, my prince.” The servant recognizes that voice, it was Junko’s. “Continue running away, and this poor girl’s life is gone. Your choice.” The guard said as she held a flame near Sayaka’s face.</p><p>The prince face towards down the hall and then back them. His shoulders slouch, Prince Zuko sat down to his knees and offer up his hands. Mukuro and Taeko went up to the escapee and cuff him up once again. “You better follow my lead if you know what’s good for you.” Junko whisper into Sayaka’s ear as the guards dragged the prince passed them. Sayaka stay put within Junko’s grip, all the way back to the cell. Mukuro and Taeko locked the prince back up to the wall. Into the same position Sayaka saw him before at lunch.</p><p>Junko let go of her as Mukuro spoke. “I checked the chains. He didn’t get out on his own, someone released him.”</p><p>“Which would mean there are traitors in the prison.” Taeko concluded.</p><p>It was several hours after the attempt escape, Mukuro had reported the incident to the warden Katashi. The servant girl was now at his office, being lightly interrogated by him. “And your sure you didn’t see the chains loose?” The Katashi asked her. “After all you were the closest to him.”</p><p>“No sir. I don’t think I would’ve tell the difference. You see I was more focus on his face so he burn me-” Sayaka cut herself short, before she blather on.</p><p>“I see so whoever have done it, they decide to do it while the guards were on duty and the prisoner was just waiting for the right moment. You are dismissed, Miss Sayaka.”</p><p>Sayaka got up and leave but before she can open the door, the servant girl turn towards the warden. “Eh, sir may I ask you a question?”</p><p>“You already have, but you can ask another one.”</p><p>“Am I bait?”</p><p>//////</p><p>Of course, everything was too good to be true, honestly Sokka should’ve expected it. Why he thought otherwise is anyone’s guess. He was just practicing is with his cool space sword with Master Piandao until they both heard and felt an explosion from the courtyard. When he and Master Piandao got to the courtyard, there only Duke, Aang, and Uncle Iroh there as well as a big crater. He didn’t know where the others or Katara were. The boy can only hope they were okay.</p><p>Because unlike those guys, the rest of them had to deal with Combustion Man. Who is now, hopefully gone for good. Thanks to Sokka of course.</p><p>Seriously, the guy was more annoying than anyone whoever chased them. Even more annoying than Zuko. Although he puts Combustion Man on the same amount of scary level as Creepy Princess. That third and metal arm can really make a difference. Oh, and making explosion with his mind is on the same level as making blue flames. In his opinion.</p><p>“What happen here?” Sokka heard Katara shouted. He turns to see Toph, Haru, and Teo with her along with some other White Lotus members.</p><p>“Combustion Man came back, but don’t worry I defeated him with my trusty boomeranged!” He shouted as shows off his greatest weapon to the other kids.</p><p>“Seriously?” Toph said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Hey! You’re a living lie detector what do you think!”</p><p>“I don’t believe it, that guy found us all the here?” Katara said in bewilderment. “He’s been chasing us since we got to the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Which is weird since no one was supposed to know I was alive at all.” Aang piped up. “Except for the people who were part of invasion.”</p><p>“If the man was after you for that long then that meant someone knew there was a possibility the Avatar was still alive.” Piandao said. “Although I do not think it was a regular Fire Nation soldier or citizen, they would have reported your existence to a higher authority from the beginning.”</p><p>“There also would have been a big commotion amongst the citizens and soldiers about the Avatar survival, but I have heard no such thing from the guards while I was imprisoned.” Iroh said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “Honestly, I have also thought you have died that day as well Aang. It was Piandao message that disprove that notion.”</p><p>“So it must’ve been someone who was part of the higher ups that knew Aang was alive.” Sokka said. “It was probably Azula, she knew about the invasion it wouldn’t be surprising that she knew Aang was alive too.”</p><p>“As much as I hate to admit it, I don’t think it was her.” Toph digress. “During the invasion we faced Princess Creepy while we were looking for the Fire Lord, don’t you remember what she said? She said: so, you are alive after all. Like she wasn’t completely sure that Twinkle Toes survived in the first place. Saying something about a hunch.”</p><p>“Okay so if didn’t fully believe Aang was alive then who did.”</p><p>Katara started to feel unease, like she was forgetting an important detail. Aang was shot lightning by Azula. She lasts him being carried out of the caverns by Katara with Iroh’s distraction. Katara then used the spirit water from the North Pole to heal Aang. She didn’t tell Azula about the spirit water. Not even Iroh knew about it. She didn’t tell anybody from the Fire Nation about it.</p><p>No wait. That’s not right, because she told someone from the Fire Nation about it. A prince she completely forgot about. “Zuko.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“While I was at the cavern, I told Zuko about spirit water. I wanted to help him… I didn’t think he would’ve…” Katara sat down at the fountain in despair as her hand cover her mouth. “It’s my fault.”</p><p>“Katara it’s not your fault. If anyone to blame, it’s Zuko.” Sokka said sitting next to his sister, trying his best to comfort her.</p><p>“I still should’ve known better than to trust him.”</p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes Katara, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Aang join in the conversation.</p><p>While Sokka and Aang was trying to comfort the girl, Piandao looked to Iroh. The Dragon of the West have distraught and disappointment written all over his face. The swordsmen of course felt sympathy for the man because he feels to same way too.</p><p>//////</p><p>“No one has kept the garden clean since Princess Ursa left.”</p><p>At least that what Anzu, her mentor, said when Sayaka asked why the garden wasn’t in good shape at her first month in the palace. Although Anzu answered in a whisper tone, as though to be careful not to be heard by someone who may had been eavesdropping that day. She also said to never mention the princess’ name, but when Sayaka said that Anzu did just that, she was flicked in the forehead.</p><p>Anzu said it was an unspoken rule to never mention the princess, but the newer servants and guards needed to be told about it eventually. She commented that Sayaka should consider herself lucky she was told before unintentionally breaking that rule. Anzu had also order Sayaka to tell the other newer staff members about the rule and to do so quietly, and Sayaka did just that.</p><p>The garden was empty, the servant and gaurds have completely stopped coming to this area unless they had to use it for a short cut. During this time though, no one was coming. Good. The servant girl leaned onto the tree that was near the pond. “I’m bait. I’m bait. I’m bait.” She said quietly to herself. “They’re using me as bait. Oh Agni, how am I supposed to feel about that? Should I feel honor? Or should feel insulted? I still do fear for my life either way, but not by the prisoner. It’s the guards I fear now.</p><p>Although should I still fear him? What if one day he no longer cared for my safety? What if the prince finally snaps and burn me?” The servant girl suddenly realized what she said. Covering her mouth, Sayaka looked from left to right of the garden. There was no one. “I should really be careful, or someone might’ve heard me.”</p><p>“Too late for that.” A voice said. A voice that was right behind her. Sayaka turned around and saw a young teenage girl with black hair and an expressionless face. Judging by her outfit, the girl was not a servant. Worse, she’s a noble. “What was that about the prince?”</p><p>“Prince? What prince? I never heard of a prince. Anyways I should go, got a busy day ahead of me-” Sayaka was interrupted by a knife thrown close to her head. It landed on the tree next to her.</p><p>The noble put her hand down and looked firmly at Sayaka. “I’ll ask again. What was that about the prince?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you just into Danganronpa and your not good with coming up with Japanese names, that you end up using those character's name instead. Also these names may or may lead to clues as to who help Zuko.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hand Caught in the Cookie Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love Zuko more than I fear you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prince Zuko is it the lower level of the Capital Prison in cell 0001.” The servant girl told her. Several days ago.</p><p>In return Mai told the servant girl this, “good to know. Now I suggest you go to the Fire Nation Colonies to visit your relatives.”</p><p>“Wha- I don’t have any relatives.” It took a moment for the servant girl to realize what Mai truly meant. “Wait I told you everything I know. I told you everything I know.”</p><p>“That just it, you told me. Unless you don’t want to face the Fire Lord’s wrath, I suggest you go to the colonies.”</p><p>The servant girl suddenly held fear in her eyes, as if realizing she broken a rule. “Eh, right. Thank you, Lady Mai.” She bowed and left the garden.</p><p>It will be the last time Mai will ever see the servant girl again. It was serval days ago.</p><p>Now Mai was back in her room. Although her home isn’t that far away from the palace, she wasn’t afraid at the possibility of being eavesdropped. She earned Azula’s trust a long time to go.</p><p>A trust she plans to break.</p><p>But should she really break it? There will be consequences, Azula will make sure of that. Is it worth it? Zuko had everything and yet he threw it all the way. He threw her away. Still though, once Mai gets him out she’ll have a talk with him about his stupid letter. Yeah, that’s a good enough reason. After all, why would she save the jerk who dumped him.</p><p>Tomorrow night, Mai is going to meet her imprisoned ex-boyfriend.</p><p>//////</p><p>Ty lee was a runner. She runs away from trouble or something she herself wasn’t comfortable with. Having to live in a household with as one of septuplets sisters. Her parents only expected to have one child. They were never mentally prepared to having seven daughters in such a short time. They had difficulty telling each of them apart. They mistake Ty Lee with Ty Lat and Ty Lao because the three of them choose active hobbies to while other sisters who choose passive ones. Like her sisters, Ty Lee wanted to separate herself from the others.</p><p>It didn’t help when her parents sent all the girls to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. The staff couldn’t tell them apart, so they separate the girls as best they could. Ty Lee would often be mistaken by her sisters’ friends. Ty Lee’s friends weren’t immune to this either, but they tried their best.  </p><p>And then Princess Azula came into the picture.</p><p>Azula was the only girl she met at the time who never misidentified Ty Lee. “You have a certain walk.” The princess told her at lunch one day. Ty Lee felt joy at the fact she finally met someone who can tell her apart from her sisters. Sadly, it came with a price. The friends Ty Lee made before Azula either gotten into an accident or wanted to stop being her friend. It was only her and the princess for a while.</p><p>And then Mai came into the picture.</p><p>It was the old opposite attract scenario when these girls met. Mai was an introvert and reclusive while was Ty Lee an extrovert and outgoing. Mai reclusive and Ty Lee No one expected them to hit it off so quickly. Mai also was able to tell Ty Lee apart from her sisters too, so it was another plus for Ty Lee.</p><p>It was fortunate that Azula decided to let Mai be her friend too.</p><p>Because now Ty Lee can stay at Mai’s house, the circus girl wasn’t exactly ready to reunite her family just yet. Mai didn’t seem to mind, and neither did Zuko when he spent a night here. She was just spending her time in the living room while the two do their personal thing upstairs. Several days passed after Zuko turned traitor, now it was Ty Lee in the living room reading a book while only Mai was probably practicing her throwing knives in her room.</p><p>It was getting late, she should go to sleep now. Ty Lee closes the book and put on the small table next to her as she headed towards the guest room. She stops in her tracks when thinking of her friend again. She should probably go up and check on Mai to see if she’s okay. Ty Lee walked towards Mai’s room and knock on the bedroom door. “Hey Mai, do you wanna have a sleepover. I mean I guess me staying at your home could be already consider a sleepover.” There was no response. “Mai?” No response again. <em>Strange</em>, Ty Lee thought as she turns the knob of the door. “Uh Mai are you okay?” Ty Lee opened the door only to find the room completely empty.</p><p>//////</p><p>Katashi was getting closer to figuring out who was the one to help the prince escape. Perhaps things would’ve been easier with Warden Poon, but because he to prevent Iroh from escaping, the man was fired and replaced by Katashi. Even if Kyoko returns the keys, that won’t stop Katashi’s investigation. It might even give him more evidence. He was far superior than Poon, because of that Kyoko and her partners can’t continue working in the prison anymore.</p><p>Kyoko isn’t exactly sure why she, Makoto and Kokichi were willing to risk helping the prince escape. Maybe because since when they first started working in the Capital City Prison, neither of them had prisoners dealing with repeated beatings from the guards or the Fire Lord himself. Kyoko’s eyes had never saw what happen behind the door, but her ears can certainly hear it as she passes by the cell. Makoto and Kokichi did tell her what the prince looked like when they had lunch together. Kyoko knew it was bad but didn’t expect it to be worse she finally came to his cell to unlock his chains.</p><p>While her mind was clouded by deep thoughts as she continues walking home, someone grabbed her by the back and Kyoko suddenly felt a knife against her neck. “You’re going to help me.” It was a female voice, it was a little bit dull yet there was some form of determination within it. “You’re going to take me to cell 0001 right now.”</p><p>Cell 0001? So this woman knows who’s in that cell. “Your planning to the free someone in that cell? Planning to free the prince?” The knife pressed closer to Kyoko’s neck. “You know I’m willing to help you voluntary. I did try to help the prince escape.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that?”</p><p>“No, but you’re going to need a disguise, right? As well as knowing which path to take without drawing too much attention. The rest of the guards are going to very suspicious that a stranger showing up in prison late at night.” She pauses for a moment. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, because I’ll be leaving early in the morning.”</p><p>///////</p><p>“I’m telling you man, she’s totally into me.”</p><p>“Really is that why you let her boss you around? Sounds to me like she’s only using you.”</p><p>Being a guard late at night was a rather difficult job. It’s weird for the firebender to sleep during the day and work at night. It should be the other way around, but someone had to do the job. Of course, if you’re a prisoner that means you have no choice but to listen to the guards’ stupid banter. Mai can’t help but almost feel bad for the prisoners. She could hear their banter all the way down the hall.</p><p>“Hey someone’s coming so shut up.”</p><p>“Relax she’s not the warden.”</p><p>“I can hear both of you down the hall. If you two don’t want the warden to know you’re getting distracted, I suggest you be quiet.” That was the last thing the guards heard from Mai before getting knock out. As their bodies lay unconscious on the ground, Mai listen closely to from both sides to make sure no one was coming before opening the door with the key from that female guard earlier.</p><p>As the door open, she sees a figure behind the bars. Her ex-boyfriend, Prince Zuko. The prisoner looked up to see who entered his cell. His one good eye widens at his ex-girlfriend, “Mai?”</p><p>“Who else?” The gloomy girl said sarcastically as she closes the door behind her. As Mai started to walk closer to the bars, she sees Zuko’s condition. He had marks on his body scar and bruises alike, but what caught eyes were his hands. They were laying limply on both his sides, both looked swollen. Some of the fingers look like they were bended into an awkward position.</p><p>They look broken.</p><p>Mai quickly look away from the hands and back to Zuko’s face which wasn’t in much better shape either. “I’m still mad at you. Leaving me a breakup letter is the stupidest thing you’ve done.”</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Zuko said with a horsed voice. “It’s too dangerous and you know that.”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Mai unlock the cell bars and look at Zuko straight in the eyes. “I’m saving the jerk who dumped me.”</p><p>//////</p><p>To say Zuko was confuse was an understatement. First, he was given a chance to escape by those three guards; one of them being explicitly on showed his distaste for the prince but that was a lie. Zuko unfortunately mess up that escape in order for the life of a servant girl to live. Perhaps if he had decided to run sooner or later it would have worked, but Zuko had already wasted time. As usual the prince of the Fire Nation acted impulsively without thinking. Now it was his second chance at escape with the help of Mai no less. “By the way, we’re going to have a serious talk we get out.” And apparently, she is still mad about the breakup letter too.</p><p>Which makes it even more confusing on why she is helping him. Despite the pain he’s going through - being careful not to move his hands too much unless he wants to break them even more – Zuko was still able to keep up with Mai. At least he still has working legs.</p><p>The path Mai was leading him was rather dark, but it was fortunate that there were not as many guards on the way out. “There’s less guards than before.” Mai said in confusion. Well there was a reason for that apparently. As both Zuko and Mai headed towards the exist they were face to face at several prison guards, Ty Lee, and Princess Azula.</p><p>Out of all of them Princess Azula looked the least happy.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly this chapter was giving me some problems, I might go back and do some editing here tbh once I finish the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Footloose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok you know what, you're in Time Out! Go to the Boiling Rock! Go!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How? How was it that Zuko manage to take them away from her? “You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you.” Mai had told her, but no she was wrong! Mai was the one who miscalculated, and she needed to be punished for it! For being wrong!</p><p>Then Ty Lee had used her chi block against her. Surprising the Princess as she laid paralyzed on the floor as she watches them attempt to escape with hateful eyes. Of course, the guards came in just in time to arrest them both. “You’re both fools!” Azula had told them as continues to glare at them. The guards peeled the humiliated, paralyzed Princess off the ground for her to face her “friends.” One of the guards ask her what to do with them. The Princess simply answers: “Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot!” Both Ty Lee and Mai show absolutely no fear at what Azula said. No signs of the fear she was so used to seeing since they were children. The rage in her grew every second at they were taken away from her sight and as one of the guards carries the princess back to her room.</p><p>Once the effects of the chi blocks were gone, Azula headed straight towards her brother’s cell. The two guards saw her down the hall and quickly open the door to let her in. The door shut behind the Honored Princess as she looks at the Traitorous Prince, who sit behind the cell bars. Unfortunately, she was so busy being angry that she can’t gain little amount of satisfaction at his miserable face. “How? How did you do it?”</p><p>Zuko looked to her with confusion and frustration. Predictable. “How did I do what?”</p><p>“Don’t act stupid. How did you get Mai to betray me in this cell? Did you manage to convince one of the guards to send letters to her? Was the breakup letter some form of cover up?”</p><p>Zuko stared at her, as if her was processing every question she asks. “You know that I can’t control Mai. And I don’t have any power over the guards either. I’m just a prisoner now. Besides, you out of anyone knows that I’m not smart enough to make a breakup letter cover up.”</p><p>“Are you to stubborn to admit that it’s your fault Mai and Ty Lee betray me?!” Zuko widen his eyes at her. Once he and Mai had been caught trying to escape, Zuko was immediately taken back to his cell. He already knew Mai had betray Azula, but he didn’t know about Ty Lee’s betrayal. “I don’t know what game you’re at brother, but I won’t let you win!”</p><p>Zuko just stares at Azula as she walks out of his cell.</p><p>//////</p><p>Riding the gondola over boiling water to the prison, doesn’t stop Mai from feeling hot. The steam itself was still hot, but at least it’s better than riding a boat through boiling water. What kind of idiot would want to go through a miserable ride like that?</p><p>There were other prisoners in the gondola with Mai and Ty Lee. Most probably just people who were arrested for petty crimes like stealing. Although the Boiling Rock was known for holding leaders rebel groups or the enemy armies. A few of these men don’t look them came from the Fire Nation.  </p><p>As she and Ty Lee steps out of the gondola they were faced with the warden of the Boiling Rock, who just so happens to be Mai’s uncle. “How ironic that the most trusted allies of the Princess ended up here for their betrayal. Take them to their cells!” He orders the guards. Mai and Ty Lee were put in separate cells next to each other.</p><p>Several hours later, Mai was summoned to the Warden’s office. Once there she was greeted with a smile on his face. “I am surprise that my niece found herself in prison, much less mine. Now, I do care about you Mai but unless you want the other inmates to come after you, I’ll have to treat like the rest of them. Do you understand.” Mai nodded. “Good. You can return to your cell now.”</p><p> Honestly out of all the adult members of her family, Mai likes her uncle the best.</p><p>//////</p><p>The cell door open, Zuko look to see guards entering his cell. There were more than usual. Then he saw one of them carrying a naginata. “By order of the Fire Lord, your punishment for your escape will be the removal of your feet.”</p><p>As they open the cell bars, four guards immediately pin Zuko to the ground. Holding his arms to prevent him from fighting, not caring about their knees on his broken hands. They press his legs to stay in place for the “amputation.”</p><p>Zuko closes his eyes tight, mentally preparing himself for the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tracking Down Your Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes things go your way and sometimes they don't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iroh, one of our scouts potted an airship heading towards the temple.” Master Jeong Jeong told the Dragon of the West. “They also spotted Azula leading the charge.”</p><p>Iroh nodded, “the White Lotus is not ready to make their appearance yet. Evacuate everyone.”</p><p>//////</p><p>Azula needed to let off some steam. She really needed this and these kids will have to do. She knew the Avatar will be here, she kept track of them. Azula was waiting for these kids to make a move. They were taking too long in her opinion. If they are not coming to her, then she’s going to them.</p><p>The airships flew through the canyon that holds the temple. She scans each structure, looking for her prey. Of course, they wouldn’t be outside. Azula orders the pilots to land, and the soldiers to search every single area in the temples.</p><p>They came out empty handed. They left without her noticing. How were they able to do that? She knew where they were before, but now she has no idea where could be.</p><p>Nothing was going her way!</p><p>//////</p><p>Everything was perfectly going his way!</p><p>He was also given a mission to find the King of Ba Sing Se, just so they can be prepared after they take the city back. Wouldn’t want the city to go without a king for too long after all.</p><p>Finding the other king was far more enjoyable journey than King Bumi expected. Meeting a couple of kids who are fighting against the Fire Nation and are not Aang or his group of new friends was quite refreshing. Unfortunately, King Bumi can’t stay for long.</p><p>Along the way he visited many villages. Not just the ones who still belong in the Earth Kingdom, but the ones that are now belong to the Fire Nation as well. A lot of people don’t seem realize who he is, they just think he’s some crazy old man. Well he had to keep a low profile anyways. The colonies were not as bad as he thought they be, well the older ones that is. The newer colonies still have some things to work out.</p><p>When considering the older colonies, King Bumi can no longer recognize them as being part of the Earth Kingdom anymore. Yet despite being part of the Fire Nation, the older colonies has little resemblance with the Fire Nation. Of course, King Bumi has never been to the Fire Nation either, so what right does he have to judge. Still, it looks like some cultures were lost from both sides. The food still good though.</p><p>After visiting several more villages, he finally found the King of Ba Sing Se. He was sitting near an ally with a crowd surrounding him and… his bear? It is no wonder King Bumi is crazy, this world is crazy as well.</p><p>Oh, and this bear can whistle as well. Looks like the young man and his bear isn’t going to be hungry for a while, if the large pile of money sitting next to him anything to go by.</p><p>“He’s so cute!” A little girl coos, waving her hand at the bear.</p><p>“How much is he for?” A man asks.</p><p>“Oh, Bosco isn’t for sale. He’s my friend after all.” The King of Ba Sing Se says.</p><p>“My, your friendship is quite strong. You two remind me so much of a young boy and his bison.” Bumi walked up to the other king and his bear. He grins (some of the people in the crowd started to think this old man might be crazy) at King Kuei, “Mind if I talk to you in private?”</p><p>//////</p><p>Honestly, Mai was disappointed with prison. She expected some interesting things to happen like every single day, but perhaps that too much to ask. The minute Mai and Ty Lee beat up some inmates trying to make moves on them, the other prisoners kept their distance away from them. Now Mai will have to spend the rest of her days in utter boredom.</p><p>“So, it wasn’t my eyes playing trick on me. You two girls are in this prison.” Mai and Ty Lee turn to a girl who walked up to them. Interestingly, she was another teenage girl. Mai wonder what this other girl did to get into her Uncle’s prision. Come to think of it, she looks familiar.</p><p>Fortunately, it didn’t take long for Ty Lee to figure who she was. “Oh hey, your that girl lead the Yoshinama Fighters, right?”</p><p>“Kyoshi Warriors and my name is Suki.” The girl, Suki, answered. “So, what did you girls do get yourself in here? I thought you two were the Princess’ friends?”</p><p>“Well, we were till…” Ty Lee trail off glancing at Mai.</p><p>“We betray her.” Mai answers.</p><p>Suki raised an eyebrow, “can I ask why?”</p><p>“No.” Prisoners who were close by gave quick glances at the three girls. Some of them took a step back. Mai didn’t paid attention to them as she narrows her eyes the Leader of the Kyoshi Warrior. Mai may not have her knives, but she can still fight.</p><p>“I don’t really know what your relationship is like with her, your former friend doesn’t play nice with her prisoners. Especially to those who knew the Avatar well.” Suki eyed the two girls for a moment. “Can you tell me what she did with my warriors?”</p><p>“They’re sent to different prisons. I don’t which one, but I do know Princess Azula didn’t harm them.” Suki looks directly at Mai before thanking her and leaves the two girls at the courtyard.</p><p>Well, at least something interesting happen but not the way Mai expected.</p><p>//////</p><p>“Of all the places to be our head out, you choose your family vacation house?” Pakku looks at Iroh, unamused.</p><p>“Well, my niece and brother would never think to find us in this place.” Iroh shrugged. “I just realize something, you never set foot in the Fire Nation before. Ember Island is a splendid place to start your tour. I know a good spot to get beautiful view of the sunset.”</p><p>For now, everything was going their way.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw, I'm might need a beta reader to help me out. A comment gave me an advice that if I leave a note about finding beta reader, can help me out. I'm not very good with grammar, and I want to have the readers have an easier time reading my story. So if you are a beta reader or know of one do you mind helping me out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>